Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 6 - Crash Bandicoot and the Circus (Michael Brandon-US).
Crash Bandicoot and the Circus is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Thomas as Thomas's Engine *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward - (Both kind) (Role Cameo) *Hunter as Henry - (Both wise) (Role Cameo) *89 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as James's Engine *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon - (Both proud) (Role Cameo) *90 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Gordon's Engine *Agent 9 as James - (Both vain) *475 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Henry's Engine *Polar as Percy - (Crash and Polar are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *17 (Mount Rainier Scenic Railroad) as Percy's Engine *Coco Bandicoot as Emily - (Both the main females) (Role Cameo) *Captain Pugwash as Salty *Coaches - Tootle's wagons, Casey Junior's four wheeled coaches, and Katy Caboose and Harry Hogwarts's Red Coaches - (Little Golden Book Land, The Reluctant Dragon, and Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *The Circus Strasburg Railroad Goods Wagons as The Circus Trucks *Top Cat and his gang, Thomas O' Malley and his gang of alley cats, and the Eds as The Performers *Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: It was a glarious summer day on the island of Fantasyland. Villagers, children, and even Commissioner Gordon were excited. The circus was coming. (Polar and his engine roll by hauling some coaches) The engines were thrilled. They loved the circus too. Polar loved the horses, (Polar imagines the horses), Agent 9 loved the clowns, (Agent 9 on his engine rolls by with his passenger train and whistles) The children had gathered on the bridges. They were waiting to see the circus pass by. (Crash Bandicoot on Thomas, puffs with Annie and Clarabel) Crash Bandicoot became more and more excited. (Hunter and Sgt James Byrd pass each other, hauling their coaches and freight cars) Everyone wanted to collect the circus from Dinsford Docks. Commissioner Gordon came to Oblivion Sheds. He had exciting news for Crash. *Commissioner Gordon: Crash, you are to collect the circus. *Narrator: He boomed. Crash was very happy. *Crash Bandicoot: (imagines himself excitedly) Pulling the circus sounds like fun. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Commissioner Gordon: Remember, if you have too many cars for your engine to pull on his own, you can always share the work with another engine. (Crash puffs away) *Narrator: Polar and Agent 9 were pleased. Maybe they would get to pull the circus after all. Crash and Thomas puffed over to Dinsford Docks. Crash and Thomas steamed into the dokcs. *Crash Bandicoot: Wow! *Narrator: Crash cried. Cranky was unloading the circus. Crash was amazed. They were trailers, horse boxes, colorful costumes, coaches and flatbeds as far as the eye could see. Crash was so excited that his crew beemed proudly. The clowns climbed Annie and Clarabel. Thomas, having being turned at the turntable at Scotland station, ran back to Porthmadog to collect his circus train. *Agent Ed: I say, Crash, do you need a helping hand? *Narrator: Asked Agent Ed cheerfully. Crash had remembered what Commissioner Gordon had said about sharing the work. But the band started playing with everyone cheering for Crash, who thought this was the wonderful special ever. Even though his train was very, he would hardly share it. *Crash Bandicoot: No thank you, Agent Ed. *Narrator: He said. *Crash Bandicoot: I shall do it on my own. (Thomas sets off again) *Narrator: And Thomas took the biggest puff he took, and pulled away. Thomas trundled through the countryside, Crash Bandicoot opened the regulator slowly, and the fireman slowly stoked a bit of coal into the stove. Thomas didn't notice and kept puffing on while having too much fun. Thomas puffed towards America. He had a wonderful suprise. Passengers and staff waved and cheer as he passed by. (Casey Junior whistles as he passes through the city) The band played on and Thomas blew his in time with the trumpet. Crash felt very special. *Crash Bandicoot: Pulling the circus is lots of fun. *Narrator: He thought. Thomas stopped by a bridge. Polar and his engine were waiting too. Children waved to Thomas and the circus. (Thomas whistles) Thomas blew his whistle. Polar wanted to join in. *Polar: Is there anything I can take? *Narrator: He asked hopefully. But Polar wanted to keep all the fun to himself. *Crash Bandicoot: No thank you. *Narrator: He gasped. *Thomas: I can do it all on my own. *Narrator: Polar and his engine Crash, Thomas, and the circus slowly chuff away. He felt very dissapointed. Thomas puffed on. The train started to feel heavier and heavier. The coupling rods were waiting more than ever. Thomas came to a junction. Agent 9 and his engine were waiting in a siding and thought the band sounded very jolly. *Agent 9: If you want to uncouple some cars, *Narrator: He said hopefully. *Agent 9: I could take them for you. *Crash Bandicoot: No thank you. *Narrator: Gasped Crash. *Thomas: I can do it all on my own. *Narrator: He didn't want to miss out on any the fun. (Thomas puffs away again) Thomas steamed on. But every huff and chuff got harder. Thomas passed through the next station, but now was almost out of puff, and wasn't going to have fun anymore. (Thomas suddenly comes to a complete stop) Then there was trouble. (Thomas's traction rods break) With a horrible creak, Thomas's traction rods broke. Suddenly,... it was very quiet. Thomas felt very sad. Crash telephoned for help. Even the performers, practicing in the field, didn't make Crash happy. *Thomas: I wish I could share the heavy load. *Narrator: Thomas thought to himself. Soon, Agent 9 and Polar arrived on their engines, they had brought new coupling rods, and some hay for the horses. Thomas still felt so unhappy. *Crash Bandicoot: Please, guys, can I share the load with you? *Polar: Okay, Casey. *Agent 9: If you share the load, we can all have fun. *Narrator: While Thomas's traction rods were getting fixed, the engines watched the performers practice. Crash shared out the cars with Polar taking the horses and Agent 9 taking the performers with the band playing. *Crash Bandicoot: This is all fun. *Narrator: The three engines blew their whistles loudly and the long train set off. Later, the friends watched the big tent getting put up. *Crash Bnadicoot: Thank you for helping me. *Narrator: Said Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: Sharing your things makes things much easier, but sharing the fun is the best full of all. *Narrator: And everyone agreed. Category:UbiSoftFan94